Hoodie
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila melihat seorang pemuda berhoodie sedang bermain basket dengan handalnya? Kau akan mendekatinya? Atau kau akan meminta tanda tangannya? Namun, ini malam hari. Bermain basket dimalam hari? Aneh, dan Sakura akan menyelidikinya sekarang. Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku/ Lime!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair NaruSaku

Warn: OOC, AU, Drabble, Lime, Etc.

Genre: Romance, Humor.

.

.

.

Hoodie

.

.

.

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Sakura Pov**

Malam ini aku berjalan pulang dari kantor. Yah, aku selalu pulang larut malam, untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Aku tinggal di salah satu apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kantorku.

Takut akan kegelapan? Sedikit. Walaupun aku mempunyai kemampuan bela diri. Aku sekarang ini sedang berajalan di area taman kota. Disana ada sebuah lapangan basket yang biasanya dipakai oleh anak muda. Jujur, aku mengagumi para pemuda itu. Mereka sangat lihai men- _Dribble_ bola basket itu. Oke, kita abaikan masalah basket tersebut.

Aku selalu pulang malas karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor. Aku disana menjabat sebagai sekertari pribadi dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Direkturnya adalah Sahabatku sendiri. Naruto Namikaze. Ia seorang pemuda sukses dan tampan yang digandrungi oleh perempuan.

Tapi, dia cuek terhadap perempuan, dan focus terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia orangnya kalem dan ramah, walaupun kadang-kadang dia iseng menjahili para pegawainya.

 **Duk… Duk… Duk…**

Aku melihat jam tangan yang sekarang ini melilit pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh malam. Aku heran… "Kenapa ada suara orang memantulkan bola basket? Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu? Tidak mungkin." Aku bergumam seraya berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari air mancur taman kota itu.

Aku melihat seorang lelaki memakai jaket dengan Hoodie menutup wajah serta kepalanya. Ia memakai penutup wajah. "Kenapa malam-malam begini ada yang bermain?" gumamku kembali.

Setelah beberapa lama aku mengamatinya. Ia dengan hebatnya memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam keranjang dari jarak setengah lapangan. Hebat. Dia seperti seorang pemain basket sungguhan bila dilihat dari jauh. Aku jadi mengaguminya.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati lapangan tersebut. Yah, hanya mendekati, tidak menyapa orang itu. Aku sendiri takut bila dia macam-macam denganku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku berjalan pelan mendekati lapangan tersebut.

"Kau mau melihat atau menguntit?"

Ups! Dia menyadari aku ternyata. "Anoo… aku hanya ingin melihat kau bermain basket saja. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bermain saat malam." Ujarku asal. Aku lihat pria itu menghentikan permainannya. Ia berjalan mengambil bola basket yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Kenapa kau bermain sendirian di malam hari? Apa tidak membuatmu sakit?"

Aku tidak tahu ekpresinya bagaimana. Kepalanya ditutupi _Hoodie_ jaket biru yang dipakainya. Ah, sial! "Aku hanya mencari angin malam saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Aku gugup untuk menjawabnya. Ini… terlalu sulit daripada soal matematika yang ada di sekolahku dulu. "Umm… Boleh saja… aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu, bukan?" dia mengangguk paham. Kemudian melempar bola tersebut.

Aku bisa mendengar kalau bola tersebut masuk tepat di keranjang, walaupun pria itu melemparnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Tengah malam lagi? Apa suami atau orang tuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tunggu? Dia…. Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku punya suami? Padahal aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang suamiku. Apa dia seorang peramal? "Aku bukan peramal loh. Aku hanya menebak saja." Terus? Kenapa tebakanmu benar? Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?

"Ah, tidak. Aku cukup bisa menjaga diri kok." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kikuk. Astaga! Dia kembali melemparkan bola itu dari jarak setengah lapangan lagi.

"Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak khawatir?" Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Aku bisa melihat kalau wajahnya sekarang masih ditutupi oleh masker. Mirip guruku saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka punya kehidupan sendiri di kota lain. Aku sendiri harus mandiri, dan tidak bergantung kepada orang tuaku disana." Jawaban yang pas! Aku bisa melihat dia berjalan mendekatiku. Ah, tingginya sama seperti suamiku. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng bola basket miliknya. "Kau sendiri? Apa mempunyai kehidupan sendiri?" aku bertanya membalas pertanayaannya tadi.

"Hm…. Aku memang punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku punya seorang istri yang bekerja di kantor. Dia sangatlah cantik, munggkin sama sepertimu." Sepertiku? Apa aku punya kembaran? "Yah, sama sepertimu…" ujarnya sambil menyentuh dagu milikku. Hey, itu tidak sopan!? Kau sudah punya istri!

"Apa-apaan kau!?" aku menepis kasar tangannya. Dia malah menjatuhkan bolanya di atas tanah dan kemudian memegang kedua pundakku. Sial! Ini pemerkosaan namanya. Setelah itu, dia mulai memelukku dengan erat, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Siall!

"Aromamu…., sungguh memabukkan…, aku jadi ingin…," ucapannya menggantung. Aku terus saja memberontak. Namun, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak. Pelukannya terlalu kuat. "… _Memperkosa dirimu…_ " sekarang aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menyeringai.

"Keh, Siaaalll!? Akan aku—hmmpp!" Lawan Sakura. Lawan! Aku terus melawan pelukannya, namun dia menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya. Sial! Aku tidak bisa berteriak! Dan dia masih menggunakan maskernya. Arrgghhh!

Wajahku mulai memanas saat dia menyentuh dadaku yang tidak terlalu besar. "Hmmmpp…. Hmmmm!" rasanya sekarang ini, tubuhku lemas. Ugh! Dia sangat kuat sekali.

Dia mulai melepaskan ciumannya terhadapku. "Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau mau—!?" dia menutup bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssstt… Kau akan membangunkan orang-orang…" Suara _Baritone_ itu? Tidak mungkin! "…Tidak bolehkah aku memperkosa _istriku_ sekaligus _Sekertaris_ pribadiku sendiri…? Apa kau mau membuat _Suami_ tercintamu ini terangsang terus saat melihat lekuk tubuhmu itu…" Sial! Kenapa _dia_!? Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya!

 **Bugh! Duagh!**

Rasakan! Aku bisa melihat dia jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Senyum kemenangan aku ukir di wajah cantikku. Hm! Kau melawan perempuan yang salah! "Saku- _chan_ , kenapa kau memukul suamimu sendiri?" dia masih memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"… Suami mana yang memperkosa istri di luar rumah? Apa kau tidak takut bila ada orang yang kemari, _Naruto!?"_

"Ta-tapi… aku ingin mencobanya di luar—Hiiii!?" dia langsung berdiri ketakukan melihat wajahku yang mirip seperti Kushina _kaachan_. "Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan melakukannya diluar!"

"Jatahmu untuk besok aku kurangi. Lalu, di kantor jangan menjahili aku terus. Bisa-bisa terungkap sudah hubungan kita." Ya! Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan Naruto diketahui oleh seisi kantor. Karena Naruto sendiri mengaku masih lajang, padahal dia sudah memiliki istri. Sial!

"Aaa…Ta-tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau mau aku mengungkapkan hubungan kita di kantor?" dia mengangguk. Tunggu!? Dia mengangguk berarti…

"Aku mau saja mengakui itu. Tapi…" dia dengan cepat menggendong tubuh mungilku. Hey!? Apa yang kau lakukan!? "Aku akan meminta jatahku sekarang!" dia tersenyum menyebalkan. "Wajahmu memerah, Sakura- _chan_." Aku gelagapan saat dia mengatakannya. Ini memalukan!

"Ck, oke. Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Kau boleh meminta jatah, asal tidak di kantor!"

Uhh… dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tampan. "Sesuai permintaanmu, _sayang…_ " suara seksi itu. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

"Uhh… Naruuhh…"

"Ya… Kau menikmatinya, Sakura?" Naruto masih menciumi leher jenjang milik Sakura. Ia memberikan _kissmark_ di sekitar leher putih itu. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman setelah ini…"

"Berhenthi… sial!"

"Wanita dilarang mengumpat…" dia mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan rakus. Tangannya mulai meraba bagian-bagian sensitive milik Sakura.

"Dan kalian dilarang _bercinta_ di kantor!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut biru dongker dan gaya seperti pantat ayam, disebelahnya seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan panjang sedang menutup wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Kalian puanglah kalau mau melakukannya disini…"

Dengan segera, Naruto dan Sakura merapikan pakaian mereka. "Sudah aku bilang. Kita melakukannya dirumah saja, jangan dikantor."

"Apa boleh buat? Tubuhmu itu sangat menggodaku Sakura- _chan_.

"Naruko, kita kembali ke gedung Uchiha…" Sasuke menggandeng sang gadis yang berada disampingnya itu untuk pergi dari hadapan pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Terserah kalian mau melanjutkan atau tidak. Aku sudah memberikan semua berkasnya kepada Shikamaru. Aku pergi!"

"Jadi… kita lanjut—!?"

 **Bugh!**

"Tutup pintunya. Dan lapor kepada orang diluar kalau kita sedang ada rapat penting, dan tidak boleh ada yang masuk!"

Naruto menyeringai mesum saat mendengar ajakan dari sang istri. Ia sangat imut saat mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. "Dengan senang hati, nona…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END beneran(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yah, enggak nyambung memang. Serta melenceng dari apa yang saya pikirkan. Oke, saya hanya bisa membuatnya seperti ini saja. Maaf, bila ada salah-salah kata! Lime saja, tidak ada Lemon untuk sekarang.

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


End file.
